cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aric Bolf
Welcome! Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bed and Breakfast page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- Mihapro (Talk) 16:25, February 16, 2011 Game images/icons I saw the note you left on Wikitommy's talk page and thought I could give you a hand with that. There are some tools to help you get the icons without the borders, namely by going directly to the servers and downloading them from there (not taking screenshots in-game). I have set up a script to automatically download icons nightly and put them in a zip file or let you access them directly on a web server. Mihapro has also created a script that is to be run on Windows machines to let you download the icons directly (mine is for Linux machines). Just want to let you know about these tools so you can make use of them in the future. Crazycaveman 22:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, wanted to let you know I updated the script and zip file, so all the icons should be in there now. Hopefully, I can get this bug fixed soon so it doesn't happen again. Crazycaveman 18:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Administrator? I see you've made a lot of changes to our wiki and been here for a while now. I'm giving you a chance to become an administrator here, so respond to this on my talk page as soon as possible. Kind regards, Mihapro 10:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Comment I just wanted to say that you are doing amazing work, and it's very much appriciated. *hugs* Faith Housing Template You should leave image attributes empty, it automatically takes 'PAGENAME-icon.png' (example: Cozy Cottage-icon.png if site name is Cozy Cottage). Customize the image attribute only if you find image with a different name. Mihapro 14:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Bravo on being ranked #1! That is a truely fantastic thing. You have certainly earned it, your pages are informative, and easy to read, as well as having a bit of a playfullness to them. Congrats! Festive Dancers Hey, I see that you moved River Dancers to Festive Dancers. I know that when it was in my decorations tab (in game), it was called River Dancers, and there are still multiple wiki pages that point to River Dancers. I assume you had a good reason for moving it, but I think we should at least have a auto-direct link, so that people can find it by searching for "River". I don't know how to make such a link, but figured you might. Is this something that I should be able to do, or does it require a moderator? Chezzik 14:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I went ahead and created the redirect. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 15:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! Chezzik 16:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::I don't recall making the move. But if i do something like that in the future, i'll remember to make a redirect. According to the records, it says i started the Festive dancers page 10 days ago and i never edited river dancers. I assume then that i looked and saw the festive dancers page wasn't created yet so i just made it. Certainly, river dancers wouldnt come up when i do the search for "festive". Anyways, good idea on the redirect. ::Aric Bolf 16:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::When I made the redirect, it created a new page with it's own revision history and deleted the old revision history, which is why your edit isn't showing up. It said the page had been deleted before I created the redirect Crazycaveman (talk | ) 17:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) IRC Channel I want to make an official IRC channel for the Wiki on Freenode. What do you think? :) --Hydronic 14:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : It's #wikia-cityville on irc.freenode.net :) --Hydronic 20:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Just leaving a Note Saying :Keep Up The Good Work On This Wikia Mikenzb 07:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hardware! Now you dont have to get gifts to build the Hardware Store! Hi!